Two Broken Souls
by Moment For Life
Summary: A girl who suffered in an abusive relationship and a guy who lost his sister because of one.


**I was going to call this I love the way you lie as in the Rihanna and Eminem song as I decided to use a little bit of the song in it. I had this idea whilst listening to the song. I haven't edited or read back through it I simply sat and wrote and I have no idea if it makes sense so please let me know lol!**

**Thank you in advance for reading. It is only a one shot. Dedicated to someone who I knew who lost her life through domestic violence. I know it isn't always a happy ending...**

**Two Broken Souls.**

Seventeen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater walked into school later than usual. Her friend Bonnie clocked eyes on her right away. She had been waiting impatiently for twenty minutes. Rose wore her hair down, almost covering her face in long beach waves, her lips were the rich red they always were and she wore a denim skater style dress with a nude skinny belt. The one thing she noticed the most though, was the way she walked with her head facing the floor.

Bonnie laughed nervously as Rose approached her as she stood at her locker. She quickly pulled out her first lessons books before slamming it shut.

''Hey morning, did you get up late?''

Rose shook her head as she glanced at her friend through her leopard print rimmed sunglasses. ''No.''

Bonnie tried to see around her shades as Rose almost hid her head. ''Well why the shades?'' She laughed. ''Also why the lateness?''

Rose winced as she felt the tightness of her face beneath the glasses.

''Come on Victoria Beckham, ditch the shades or we will be later than we already are!''

Bonnie turned to walk away but Rose gripped her arm with enough force to pull her back. The corridors were empty except for the odd student rushing to homeroom. Bonnie was taken aback by the strength and almost dropped her books.

Slowly and shakily, Rose removed her sunglasses just enough to reveal the deep purple bruise which covered almost both eyes. Bonnie pressed her hand to her mouth, trying to silence the gasp as Rose quickly put her glasses back on.

''Rose!'' She cried. ''Who did this?''

Rose squeezed her eyes closed. She remembered his threats...his punches...and the promise that she had made to not tell a soul. She had also promised to fake illness for school that day...but she had broken one promise and all she had to do was say goodbye.

''You know who did this, Bonnie.'' Her lips quivered. ''That is why I have to go.''

''What? No. Rose.'' Bonnie held Rose's hand so tightly. ''You cannot just skip town. Not because of him. We will go to the police!''

''For them to not believe me? We tried that before remember. He is strong and powerful and his family will kill me for breathing a word about this.'' Rose fell against her locker and she felt herself hyperventilating. She had lived with this for long enough. Her life had been filled with such fear. Bonnie took a deep breath knowing just how stubborn her best friend was. They had been friends since the tender age of four. Bonnie was the blonde one, so ditzy but yet so smart. She had grown into the best friend Rose could ask for. Especially since she had begun dating Caledon Hockley the year before.

Bonnie felt the tears well up in her brown eyes. She never expected to have to say goodbye to Rose. ''Is this really the last hope?''

Rose nodded slowly. ''Yes.''

She pulled Bonnie into a cuddle and she didn't want to let go. She had hoped to open her eyes and for the bitter pain to have gone and for them to be twelve years old again. Trying out make up whilst listening to Backstreet Boys, dreaming about the perfect boyfriend that one day would propose. Bonnie had wanted to be Christina Aguilera whilst Rose wanted to be a doctor. They were that different, but still so close.

''Listen, I can't even take my car. I have a change of outfit in my bag and about 200 bucks in my purse but I have to go and I** will** make it out of this alive.''

Bonnie could sense the determination in her body; she could feel her friend shaking from adrenaline. ''I know you do.'' Her voice cracked. ''I am so proud of you for walking away from that monster.'' She leant her head on her shoulder. ''But I will never forgive myself for introducing you two.''

_January 2013_

_''My, my what a handsome young man he is.''_

_The chatter was always the same at such events which sixteen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater attended with her socialite mother Ruth. Ever since her first appearance at the exclusive country club three months previous, the Hockley's had been a family Rose had become acquainted with. Although they hadn't directly spoken with the prominent family they had exchanged smiles and the occasional small hello._

_Nathan was the father; at forty two he was greying but handsome for his age. He owned Hockley steel. A company which had been passed through the family for generations. His two sons Caledon and Ethan were eighteen and twenty two respectively. They were tall dark and dashing but a little old for Rose but her mother would hear none of it._

_But it was Bonnie who had pushed Rose towards Caledon Hockley at a ball held for the local families. _

''_Come on, Rose. Look how gorgeous he is.'' She giggled. He hadn't taken his eyes from Rose all night. ''Go say Hi!''_

_Wearing a black thin strapped gown with her signature red lips. She had felt quietly confident. Just then, a waiter stopped before them to offer them a glass of champagne. But it wasn't the champagne which Rose had found herself wanting. His eyes were the mostly magnificent blue she had ever seen. She took a flute and never stopped dazing into them. Bonnie was still preoccupied with the Hockley brothers. He walked away continuing his rounds with the champagne. _

''_Hey Bonnie, who is that guy?''_

_She turned her head to see the waiter walk off but still keep eye contact with Rose. ''Oh him, just Jack Dawson. He's new in town. Apparently he has no family. He's not much to care about.'' _

_Rose let her friends cruel words go over her head as she tore her gaze away from him. For a moment, she pondered what his story must be and why he had no family or how he had wound up here. She had only met his eyes for a mere three seconds but she felt some sort of connection to him and a weird feeling that she could not shake._

_She gasped when she felt a tap on her shoulder and then she turned to see him._

_Tall, dark and his eyes were almost black. Bonnie grinned as she walked away. ''This, this is Caledon Hockley.''_

_''Well Miss Dewitt Bukater, I was about to ask to ask if you would accompany me to a charity ball this Saturday evening.''_

_She kept her hand on her chest. She studied him properly, up close. Yes, he was handsome. She was taken aback by his forwardness and even more so by the confidence and power he possessed._

_''Oh thank you Mr Hockley but-''_

_''Rest assured there will be plenty of alcohol there for when the boredom takes over.'' He took a glass of champagne himself. ''And I will __**not**__ take no for an answer.''_

Bonnie pulled away from Rose's shoulder. She knew she couldn't cling onto her for much longer for nothing could keep her in town.

''Don't blame yourself for this. I stayed with him for so long.''

Bonnie shook her head. ''You should go. I know your reasons for doing this, Rose.''

''If Cal asks you, promise you will not say a thing Bonnie. He can never find me.''

Bonnie squeezed her friend's hand. ''I promise.'' She pulled her into a hug, one which she never thought she would have to give. A goodbye embrace to her best friend. ''Call me when you settle yourself somewhere.''

Rose nodded in the embrace and struggled with her emotions. ''I will.''

''Make sure there's a beach nearby. I can come for the holidays and long walks by the sea.''

She managed a smile as she let go of her friend. Then she let go of her hand and walked away. Out of the school which she had attended for years, the place where she had made friends and cheered on the school basketball team. She pushed open the doors and walked out into the mid June sunshine. Her eyes felt tight, her heart felt empty and she felt lost as to which direction she was to head in. Her bag was heavy, her head filled with so many memories that she could curl into a ball and cry but she refused to...not anymore would she be a victim...

_The night before._

_Rose turned to face Cal. He came towards her and she felt her heart beat quickly. _

_''You wouldn't dare shoot.'' She taunted, knowing he wouldn't. This was one of his games. After a year of his abuse she had grown used to his game. She would taunt back and he didn't like it one bit._

_Cal held the gun almost to Rose's skin and she felt Cal's hand wrap around her throat._

_''Oh I dare.'' Cal pressed the cold metal to her forehead and she closed her eyes quickly expecting death to come to her within the next few seconds. Cal tightened the grip around her throat and she felt herself choking, she attempted to cough but nothing would come out. Cal watched as her face grew more and redder as he squeezed tighter. She felt the life slowly drain from her, her feet almost didn't touch the ground and when she reached out her hands for something to grab but there was nothing within her reach. It would be over soon the torture, she wouldn't die tonight. She refused to. He let go of her, laughing at her blackened eyes. The torture had lasted almost six hours. _

''_You see Rose, at first it seemed as though you would be the perfect girlfriend.'' He almost dragged her body up from the floor. He shoved her against the wall of his bedroom. ''But you just drive me so crazy all the damned time.'' _

_Rose squeezed her eyes closed. She could feel her eyes swelling up, her lip was battered and her body ached. She could so easily give up right now but she had some fight left in her and she would fight to her death._

_A voice filled the room. Cal played the radio. He always did when he felt the need to lash out at his Rose._

''_Just gonna stand there__  
__And watch me burn__  
__But it's alright__  
__Because I like__  
__The way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there__  
__And hear me cry__  
__But that's alright__  
__Because I love__  
__The way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie.''_

_Cal dropped his gun. Stepping closer to Rose, he touched her face so tenderly. ''Listen to that Rose.'' He whispered close to her, his alcohol stench breathe causing her to feel violently sick. ''It's our song.'' _

BEEEEEP!

A white beat up Honda Accord slammed on its brakes so violently the tyres screeched until it stopped just a foot away from her body. She had run as fast as she could, her mind replaying the events from the evening before over and over in her head. She had been so deep in thought that she had crossed the road without even looking. She shook her head, the thoughts disappeared and she realised that she was still stood in the road. Tightening her grip on her satchel, she began to walk back to the path. She had no idea where she was and she vaguely remembered the way which she had walked. She wasn't even shaken up from the near death experience, it had simply gently nudged her from her deep thoughts.

''Are you all right?'' A voice called from the Honda. Its window was wound down and she could make out a tanned arm of a man who smoked a cigarette.

''Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stand in the road.'' She called as she walked away.

''Do you need a ride?''

She stopped in her tracks. Slowly she turned her head back to the car and thought for a few seconds. She found her feet moving before her mind could decide. A car door opened for her and without thought she jumped in.

Then she saw his face. The waiter from the party when she had met Cal the year before.

''Hey...I...'' She wanted to tell him that remembered him and that she had thought of him frequently afterwards for strange reasons.

''Where you heading?''

Rose smiled a little, she immediately felt safe. ''Anywhere I can go with 200 bucks.''

She dumped her bag on the floor next to her seat. ''How about California?''

She laughed. ''I've always wanted to go there. '' She found herself glancing at him once again. ''Hey, what's your name again?''

''Jack. Jack Dawson.'' He flashed a boyish grin as he started up the engine. Rose had never been in such an old car but she found she didn't care.

''I'm-''

''Rose.'' Jack cut in. ''Rose Dewitt Bukater.''

Her face fell serious for a moment. ''Yes. How do you know?''

''Because I know you and your family.'' He scanned over her face. ''I know your junkie of a boyfriend.'' He sighed before squinting in the sun. ''And I know why you're wearing those sunglasses.''

Her hands wrung in her lap. She felt tears come to her eyes and his words had winded her. She had no idea that he still lived in town. She felt the fear creep back up inside her and she was about to grab her bag but he quickly placed his hand on hers.

''Hey! I won't hurt you. I definitely didn't mean to startle you.'' He tried to soothe her, his voice seemed genuine. ''I just want you to be safe.'' He loosened his grip on her hand and she let go of the bag which she dropped back to the floor next to the seat.

He wanted to touch her face so badly but he knew he had to tread carefully with her but for a split second he forgot that he had just met her and slowly he reached his right hand forward to touch her face. Her skin was perfect to touch, so soft and then he used his fingers to slowly lift the sunglasses from her face. He didn't gasp as her bruises were revealed. The deep purple colours and the cut which ran under her cheeks.

Rose felt she completely trusted this man. She looked hideous and she had applied so much make up that morning to attempt to cover it but there was no use and then when he touched her the pain seemed to fade.

''How did you know about Cal?'' She whispered as he still touched her face. She ignored the pain which she would usually wince at for it felt as though his touch was healing her.

''My sister.'' His voice was hoarse. ''She killed herself a year and a half ago just before you two were together.''

Rose let out her held in breath.

''They dated for seven months and he beat the shit out of her.'' He moved a strand of hair from her eyes as he placed his hand back into his lap. ''She killed herself because she believed that life without him would suck.''

Rose felt a tear escape her eyes. ''No.''

Jack gripped the wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white. ''Yes. I swore that one day he would pay for it.''

''I'm so sorry.'' Rose felt the urge to attempt anything. Grief was etched all over his face.

''But right now, I have to help you to safety.''

He handed her sunglasses back and she shakily took them. ''Thank you for your help.'' She slowly extended her hand and he took it in his. ''You know I remember you from that party...''

He turned to face her. ''I remember you too. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.''

She felt her stomach flutter for a split second and he rubbed his thumb over her hand. There were two shattered souls in the car. One grieving for his sister and the other escaping an abusive past. ''You still are.''

She bit her lip for a second before letting go of his hand. ''Come on.'' She smiled putting her sunglasses back on and winding the window down a little to let in some fresh air. ''Wasn't it California where you were taking me?''

The engine revved a little before Jack put the car into gear and they started towards a new life.


End file.
